MIS SENTIMIENTOS POR TI
by RINKAGAMINE-SWEET
Summary: Rin esta confundida sobre sus sentimientos hacia Len y Len tiene muy claros los suyos hacia rin la ama y la protegerá a toda costa de que o de quien la protegerá pasen y len aviso:RINXLEN
1. que siento por ti

Disclaimer: vocaloid no me pertenece… que maloooooooo D:

TE AMOOOO LEN- le dije mirándolo a los ojos estaba nerviosísima- aunque seas mi hermano te amo y no como una hermana te amo como algo más.

YO TAMBIEN TE AMO RIN-Len me abrazo fuertemente y luego luego me dio un tierno beso en los labios.

Como llegue a eso ni yo lo sé pero creo que comenzó hace 2 semanas

LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN-le grite con todas mis fuerzas.

Perdóname yo no quise no era mi intención –me dijo poniéndose de rodillas –no era mi intención pegarle a Dell pero él estaba muy cerca de ti no era mi…intención

TE ODIO-le dije firme sin voltearlo a ver- eres el peor hermano del mundo-dije con lágrimas en los ojos-no quiero volverte a ver y no te me acerques si amas tu integridad física y si no quieres quedarte sin hijos-corrí hacia las escaleras las subí y me encerré en mi cuarto lloraba a mares

POV LEN

¿Escuche bien? No lo sabía, mi hermana ha dicho que me ODIA si tan solo supiera lo que yo siento por ella

La vi subir las escaleras llorando y escuche el portazo que dio al encerrase en su cuarto

He sido un idiota- me decía regañándome subí hacia mi cuarto pero me detuve en seco al escuchar el llanto de Rin odiaba oír su llanto y yo era el responsable

Cuanto desearía decirle lo que Dell siempre le dice: TE AMO

Después de un rato de decidía toque su puerta

Rin puedo pasar-no hubo respuesta así que gire la perilla y me asome ahí estaba ella se había quedado dormida se veía tan linda como un ángel.

Cautelosamente la tome en mis brazos, destendi su cama y la acote y tape no quería que un ángel como ella se enfermara

Buenas noches- le susurre al oído luego le di un beso en su frente y me fui a mi habitación

Ya en mi cuarto reflexione un buen rato y concluí algo había en ese tal Dell que no terminaba de agradarme y yo protegería a mi princesa a cualquier precio yde cualquier persona que intentara lastimarla. Me acosté en mi cama y caí dormido

RIN POV

Me hice la dormida para que Len lo creyera ,aunque estaba "dormida" no pude evitar….. ¿Sonrojarme? p porqué él es mi hermano no tengo razones para sonrojarme pero lo hice el simple hecho de que me cargara para destender mi cama y taparme me ha hecho sonrojar y ese tierno beso sin rencor y lleno de cariño que me dio en mi frente luego de lo que le dije me hizo sentir la niña más feliz del mundo

ESTOOOOOY CONFUNDIDA QUE SIENTO POR LEN?

Continuara…


	2. el parque

Era de día Rin para disculparse por lo del día anterior se paró muy temprano y comenzó a preparar un rico pastel de plátano para Len

RIN POV

Len hermanito espero que el pastel que te estoy preparando te guste –sonreí para mí misma me gustaba ver sonreír a mi Len.

Comencé a hornear el pastel que con mucho amor había preparado para mi hermanito cuando estuvo listo lo comencé a decorar

Subí con cuidado las escaleras y me dirigí hacia su cuarto y entre sigilosamente

LEN POV

Escuché que alguien entraba a mi cuarto y con mucha pereza me desperté; cuando abrí mis ojos me encontré con una gran sorpresa….

Ahí estaba Rin mi linda hermana con una bandeja en las manos

Buenos días Rin- le dije todavía con algo de pereza

Buenos días- me contesto con esa sonrisa que amo

Rin ¿qué traes en la bandeja?

Te prepare algo para que me perdones por lo que te dije ayer –me contesto dándome la bandeja

MMMMM QUE RICO PASTEL DE PLATANO-conteste con una voz de niño pequeño sacándole una risita a Rin comencé a comer el pastel saboreando cada cucharada

RIN POV

Amo ver a mi hermano con esa sonrisa verlo feliz me hace sentir bien, ver como saboreaba cada cucharada me hace sentir más que satisfecha

¿Len?-le dije

Mhm-me contesto mientras seguía comiendo el pastel

Siento todo lo que dije ayer estaba enojada y no sabía lo que decía-le dije – en serio lo siento mucho

No te preocupes princesa en parte fue mi culpa por aventarle una pelota de béisbol a Dell –eso me saco una sonrisita –pero es que soy tu hermano y me enoja verte con otros chicos- ok eso me tomo por sorpresa pero me dio mucha ternura

Len –le dije –

¿Qué pasa? –yo lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas no sé por qué pero lo abrace, al principio se sorprendió pero luego me correspondió el abrazo

LEN POV

El abrazo me tomo por sorpresa pero le correspondí me sentía el chico más feliz del mundo siendo abrazado por Rin mi hermana mi princesa la chica que amo

Rin te quiero mucho –le dije en un susurro

También te quiero mucho Len –me dijo sin dejar de abrazarme quería que el tiempo se parara para que este momento no acabara

Rin quieres ir a dar una vuelta –le pregunte separándome de ella

SIIIIIIIIIII – respondió muy animadamente –voy a ducharme y nos vamos ¿sí?

Claro Rin sirve que también me ducho yo – le conteste viendo como salía corriendo hacia su cuarto –mi niña te amo tanto-dije para mí mismo, me levante y fui al baño a ducharme

RIN POV

Salí corriendo de la habitación de Len rumbo a la mía tome la primera toalla que encontré en mi cuarto y me metí a bañar

Sentía como el agua recorría mi cuerpo y al mismo tiempo como mi corazón latía muy rápido pero ¿por qué? No lo sabía ni me importaba en ese momento

Cuando me salí de bañar me puse un vestido blanco que me llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, unas sandalias blancas con una rosa en medio y me adorne la cabeza con mi habitual moño blanco me maquille un poco y salí de mi habitación a esperar a Len en la sala

LEN POV

Luego de un rato bajé y Rin ya estaba en la sala cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia se paró y se acercó a mí se veía lindísima con ese vestido

Te vez muy linda Rin-le dije algo sonrojado

Gracias- me contestó con su habitual sonrisa-nos vamos?

Claro –le dije tomando su mano y abriendo la puerta – damas primero – eso le saco una risita cerré la puerta y nos fuimos

A dónde quieres ir Rin- le pregunte-

A donde me quieres llevar – me contesto

Vamos al parque quieres?-le pregunte mientras caminábamos por la calle

Claro-me contesto

Continuamos caminando por la calle y muchos chicos se le quedaban viendo a mi hermana eso sinceramente me molesto un poco así que la abracé Rin parecía confundida pero no le molesto

Cuando llegamos al parque le compre un helado a Rin ella muy gustosa lo aceptó

Todo el día estuve con mi princesa disfrutando de su compañía

Cuando veníamos de regreso ya era noche voltee a ver a Rin

Tienes frio?- le pregunte

Un poco – me contesto inmediatamente le di mi chamarra y ella se… ¿sonrojo?

Gracias- fue su respuesta y seguimos nuestro camino cuando de repente sentí un golpe un mi nuca y caí al suelo inmediatamente Rin se acercó a ver que me pasaba

LEN Len – decía desesperadamente Rin de pronto un tipo la tomo de los brazos y la alzó como de rayo me paré para defenderla golpee al chico que la tenía atrapada pero sentí una punzada en mi costado al voltear vi a Dell que tomaba a Rin a la fuerza ella por más que trato de zafarse no pudo y yo quedé inmóvil Dell me había apuñalado comencé a ver borroso pero vi como ese maldito subía a Rin a su camioneta y se iba

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN-Grité con todas mis fuerzas y caí inconsciente

Continuara….


	3. ATRAPADA

LEN POV

Rin mi princesa ese maldito hijo de su perra madre se la llevo LA SECUESTRO

Rin donde estarás mi niña estarás bien –era lo único que pasaba por mi mente en esos momentos poco a poco abrí mis ojos y estaba en el hospital

Menos mal que despertaste – escuche decir a una voz muy conocida

Kaito?- dije algo confundido

No soy caperucita roja obvio Len soy Kaito-me dijo con su típico sarcasmo – serás idiota que te paso Len

En ese momento le pregunte de golpe-¿Dónde está rin?

¿Rin?-me contesto-cuando te encontré estabas solo desangrándote

No no no no no no no no esto está mal tengo que ir a buscarla –dije intentándome parar pero una punzada en mi costado me detuvo- ayyyyyyyyyyyyyy maldito Dell

¿Dell? ¿Ese no es el novio de Rin?-me pregunto

El ese maldito de Dell secuestro a Rin- le dije con mucha seguridad-se la llevo en su camioneta y me apuñalo

Apuñalo en qué sentido?-me dijo y una risita salió de su boca

No seas idiota me hirió con un cuchillo

Ahhhhhhh yo ya andaba por otros lares – me contesto

Que pensaste-le dije pues me impresionaba lo que su mente podía imaginar

Nn n n nada- me dijo mientras yo le lanzaba una mirada de incredulidad

Entro el doctor y me dijo que ya me podía retirar

Me vestí lo más rápido que pude

Me das un aventón Kaito

C c claro- me subí a su moto y nos fuimos a mi casa

RIN POV

Donde estoy- dije mientras abría pesadamente los ojos lo último que recuerdo es a Len en el piso sangrando y a DELLL metiéndome a su camioneta

Parece que has despertado mi amor-me dijo Dell entrando en la habitación

No me digas así –le dije cortantemente-tu y yo ya no somos nada entiendes eres un maldito idiota en el que NO debí confiar JAMAS

A mí no me vuelves a ofender zorrita idiota- me dijo levantándome del brazo de una manera muy brusca- te tengo bajo mi poder así que o mejoras esa actitud o fácil te mato de un balazo

Eso me paralizo el me amenazó de muerte que debo hacer

Ahora hermosa se buena conmigo y ven aquí- me dijo sentándose y dándome a entender que quería que me sentara en sus piernas-vamos no seas tímida ven – yo por miedo obedecí en cuanto me gente Dell me beso de una manera que no me gustaba

_LEN AYUDAME VEN POR MI… TE NECESITO…..T….E…-pensaba _cuando de pronto sentí que Dell me mordió el labio yo solo solté un pequeño gritito de dolor y una lagrima cayo por mi mejilla

Luego del beso Dell salió del cuarto para hacer una llamada

LEN POV

_Maldito Dell donde tienes a mi Rin-_pensaba cuando sonó mi teléfono era DELL

Maldito hijo de puta donde tienes a Rin –le dije sin más

Calmado Len si la quieres recuperar te propongo un trato-me dijo lo más calmado el mundo

¿Cuál?

CONTINUARA….

LO SE ESTE CAPITULO ES CORTO PERO LES RUEGO A MIS DEJEN COMENTARIOS DE COMO ME ESTÁ QUEDANDO Y SI PUEDEN DEJEN SUGERENCIAS PARA LOS PROXIMOS CAPITULOS POR FAVOR DEJEN COMENTARIOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS


	4. POR TI

LEN POV

Te propongo un trato para dejar libre a tu hermana-me dijo como si no importara

¿Cuál?- le conteste

LEN POV

CUAL IDIOTA HABLAAAA-le grite a Dell por el teléfono

Calmado déjame pensar ¿te lo diré? júrame que harás lo que te pida

¿Jurártelo?

Bueno si no quieres tu hermana sería una hermosa prostituta pagarían mucho por una noche con ella- me dijo así con naturalidad ese idiota

Que quieres que haga – conteste decidido

Aléjate de Rin y deja de cantar renuncia a ser un Vocaloid – me dijo

_Ese es su trato? Haré todo por mi princesa pero alejarme de ella eso jamás- pensé_

Ese es mi trato aceptas?- me pregunto desde el otro lado de la línea

Está bien dejare de ser un vocaloid pero jamás me alejare de ell…-escuche una voz del otro lado de la línea

No no no lo hagas Len por favor –se escuchó el grito de….. ¿RIN?

Rin rin ¿eres tú?- dije, estaba feliz, rin estaba bien o su voz reflejaba eso.

No lo hagas Len-me dijo

Rin solo así te dejará libre-le dije a punto de llorar

LEN NO TE ATREVAS POR FAVOR-me dijo suplicante

RIN POV

_Que está pensando Len no puede renunciar a ser un vocaloid no se puede alejar de mi yo….. Yoooo…. YO TE AMO LEN-pensé en mis adentros_

Len….. Len? – él había colgado-leen-dije sollozando y sin pensarlo ya estaba llorando

CALLATE RIN ERES UNA IDIOTA MIRA ZORRITA SI TU IDIOTA HERMANO NO DEJA DE SER UN VOCALOID TU TE VOLVERAS UNA PROSTITUTA-me dijo Dell y me dio una bofetada yo solo lloraba en silencio sentí como me tomo del brazo y me lanzó al cuarto en el que me encerró

Yo saque mi celular que había podido mantener oculto ya casi no tenía saldo pero mandé un último mensaje:

_LEN ESTOY ENCERRADA EN UN CUARTO PERO SI NO ME EQUIVOCO ESTOY ENCERRADA EN LA CASA DE DELL AYUDAME POR FAVOR TE NECESITO HERMANITO _

_ATTE. RIN _

LEN POV

Eran las 12 de la noche y yo no conciliaba el sueño; hasta que no encontrara a mi princesa Rin no podría descansar

De pronto sonó mi celular con el tono con el que me llegaban los mensajes de…. RIN

Como de rayo tome mi celular y chequé el mensaje:

_LEN ESTOY ENCERRADA EN UN CUARTO PERO SI NO ME EQUIVOCO ESTOY ENCERRADA EN LA CASA DE DELL AYUDAME POR FAVOR TE NECESITO HERMANITO _

_ATTE. RIN_

Rin ahora iré por ti mi princesa te rescataré seré tu príncipe-en ese momento le marque a Kaito

Bueno Kaito necesito que me lleves a un lugar-le dije en cuanto contestó

A ¿Cuál?-me pregunto

A casa de Dell-le dije decidido en ese momento me colgó

3 minutos después….

¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido?-le dije pues él vive como a 30 minutos de mi casa

No preguntes vámonos necesito salvar a Rin-me dijo cosa la cual me sorprendió

Tú, ¿en serio?- le pregunte

Cállate y vámonos- me dijo decidido

Ok?-conteste pero no me moleste en hacer más preguntas solo quería salvar a mi princesa a MI RIN

_Voy a salvarte mi princesa-pensé en ese momento_

CONTINUARÁ…

**Que tal les pareció el capítulo ojala les haya gustado ustedes sospechan de ¿Kaito? Que creen que pasará en el siguiente capitulo **

**Mis más grandes agradecimientos a todos los que dejan comentarios y a mis seguidoras: **

**HOLLY KAGAMINE (creo que así se escribe) y a NEKO GIRL PRINCESS**


	5. SALVAME

HOLIWISSSSS SOY YO RINKAGAMINE_SWEET ESPERO QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO ESTE FIC YME TEMO QUE SOLO HABR CAPITULOS

LEN: TE QUEDASTE SIN IDEAS ¿VERDAD?

YO: CALLATE

LEN: ¿POR QUE?

YO: PORQUE YO LO DIGO (LE PONGO MASQUIN EN LA BOCA)

LEN: MHM MHMHM

YO: QUE NO TE OIGO ESQUE ESTAS CALLADO

LEN: ERES MALA ME PUSISTE CINTA EN LA BOCA

YO: NO SEAS LLORON

LOS 2: AHORA SI QUE COMIENCE EL FIC

RIN POV

_Len ayúdame te necesito en serio- _es lo único que pensaba mientras lloraba desconsoladamente en la habitación en la que estaba encerrada eso era lo que quería que Len me rescatara como a una princesa su princesa quería abrazarlo pero no podía ahora todos mis anhelos y esperanzas estaban en ese mensaje que le había enviado.

Rin ven aquí-me dijo Dell yo no hice caso en ese momento yo solo quería llorar llorar por mi tristeza- QUE VENGAS NO ME OISTE

Que pasa- le conteste mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas que caían por mi rostro

LEN POV

Ahí está la casa de Dell-le dije a Kaito, él aceleró para llegar más rápido

Aquí es-me dijo Kaito-solo hay un problema tiene mucha seguridad su casa

Ningún tipo de seguridad me separará de mi princesa ningún tipo de seguridad es perfecta todas tienen puntos débiles – me quede analizando la seguridad y me di cuenta de ese punto débil-Kaito que tan hábil eres?

Mucho por?

Porque tenemos 10 segundos para burlar la seguridad –lo tome del brazo y comenzamos a saltar los rayos que encienden la alarma y burlamos a los guardias y cámaras de seguridad – listo si pudimos eres muy hábil Kaito me sorprendes

KAITO POV

_Len es muy hábil pero lo que el no sabe es que estoy perdidamente enamorado de RIN_

_Ella es una chica muy hermosa estudiosa e inteligente es la chica perfecta –_pensaba pero len me sacó de mis pensamientos

Kaito no tenemos tiempo que perder hay que buscar la manera de entrar a la casa sin ser vistos-me dijo

Que tal por el ducto de ventilación-conteste

Buena idea- los 2 nos infiltramos por el ducto y logramos entrar en la mansión

RIN POV

Hermosa como vez no ha marcado tu hermano- me dijo acariciando mi mejilla mientras yo lo rechazaba-eso muñeca quiere decir que te abandono

NO LEN NO ME ABANDONARIA JAMAS-le conteste gritando

ESTA ES LA MAS CLARA PRUEBA DE QUE NO LE OMPORTAS RIN TU A LEN NO LE IMPORTAS NADA-me dijo gritando

NO ESO NO ES CIERTO-le dije tapándome los oídos no quería oír eso

_EL NO ME ABANDONARIA JAMAS EL ME QUIERE ES MI HERMANO EL NO HARIA ESO-_me repetia en mi cabeza

Linda como el no contestó para salvarte desde hoy seras una PROSTITUTA

¿QUEEEEEÉ?-le conteste con miedo

ESO RIN TE VAS A VOLVER UNA PROSTITUTA JAJAJAJJAJAJJA-me dijo riéndose- Y YO SERÉ EL PRIMERO DE TODOS CON LOS QUE TE ACOSTARAS MI LINDA RIN- me dijo acorralándome en una esquina del cuarto

LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN-grite lo mas fuerte que pude lo necesitaba

LEN POV

Estábamos buscando en todas las habitaciones de pronto escuche el grito de ….. RIN

CONTINUARÁ…

ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO LES HAYA GUSTADO QUE PEINSAN DE LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE KAITO CREEN QUE DELL VIOLE A RIN ACASO LEN LA PODRA SALVAR DEJEN COMENTARIOS PLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS SI TIENEN MAS IDEAS PARA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO MANDENMELAS A MI CORREO: andreaiam_12 NO SE DUERMAN TARDE Y COMAN FRUTAS Y VERDURAS


	6. ADIOS DELL

**BUENO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO DISFRUTENLO**

**LEN: YA CASI NO TIENE IDEAS PERDONENLA SU CEREBRO ES DEL TAMAÑO DE UNA NUEZ**

**YO: QUE DIJISTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**LEN: Q...QUE SE ME ANTOJO UNA GELATINA DE JEREZ…**

**YO: ¬¬ TE ESTOY VIGILANDO PERO POR EL MOMENTO...**

**AMBOS: QUE COMIENCE EL CAPITULO**

DELL POV

_**RIN ERES MIA POR FIN TE VOY A HACER MIA AUNQUE TU NO QUIERAS YO SERE EL PRIMERO EN TENERTE –era lo único que pensaba en ese momento rin iba a volverse mía yo iba a ser su primera vez aunque ella no quisiera **_

_**NO ME TOQUES DEJAME ALEJATE-**_me decía mientras que lagrimas caían de sus hermosos ojos azules recorriendo sus mejillas e intentaba zafarse de mi agarre pero yo era más fuerte así que ella no podía

Yo bruscamente le di una cachetada –CALLATE RIN VAS A SER MIA LO QUIERAS O NO, LUEGO DE ESO TE VOLVERAS UNA ZORRA PROSTITUTA ENTIENDES-le dije mientras le bajaba la parte de arriba de su vestido de un tirón y solo quedaba con su sostén

DEJAME NO ME TOQUES NI SE TE OCURRA HACERME ALGO MALDITO PERVERTIDO HIJO DE $%$#%&&$"!$&&/(N/A: CENSURADO POR ALTA OFENSA VERBAL)- me dijo ya enojada

Y SI NO TE SUELTO QUE ME HARAS HERMOSA – le conteste mientras la besaba a la fuerza

ELLA NADA PERO YO TE VOY A MATAR-dijo una voz muy conocida ERA LA VOZ DE LA LIDER DE LA OTRA MAFIA…. MEIKO SAKINE

MEIKO POV

YO MEIKO SAKINE SOY LIDER DE LA MAFIA MÁS PODEROSA CONOCIDA COMO LOS LOBOS ROJOS(N/A: TENGANLE MIEDO)

MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA ALEJATE DE RIN-le dije muy molesta porque RIN ES MI MEJOR AMIGA

LA CONCES?-me pregunto algo atónito

SUELTALA ME ENTIENDES O JURO QUE TE MATO-le dije sacando la pistola y apuntando hacia el-DEJALA AHORA

Y SI NO QUIERO QUE LOBITA ROJA-me dijo tomando a rin por los brazos y besándola a la fuerza

TE LO ADVERTI-le dije disparando la pistola dándole en una pierna

MALDITA PUTA-me dijo mientras llegaban algunos integrantes de su mafia disparando a la mía

ACABA DE DAR COMIENZO EL FIN DE ALGUNA DE LAS MAFIAS

LEN POV

Comencé a escuchar disparos en una habitación del otro lado de la casa así que eche a correr lo más rápido que pude

Cuando llegue lo primero que hice fue colarme en la balacera para buscar a rin

RIN DONDE ESTAS MI NIÑA-GRITABA CON TODA MI ALMA

L L LEN –LA ESCUCHE DECIR CON UN HILO DE VOZ – ESTOY AQUÍ

Voltee para encontrarla estaba en una esquina con la parte de arriba de su vestido abajo en su cintura-RIIIIIIIIIIIIIN –me acerque corriendo a ella VI COMO UN TIPO DE LA MAFIA DE DELL APUNTABA HACIA ELLA ASI QUE ME LANCÉ PARA SALVARLA SENTÍ EL IMPACTO DE LA BALA EN MI PECHO Y ME DESPLOME HACIA EL PISO

**RIN POV**

LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN-grite con todas mis fuerzas mi hermano se había sacrificado por mí-Len reacciona por favor n no me dejes-decía llorando – te necesito a mi lado no me abandones

JAMAS LO HARE-me contestó Len con una voz apenas audible- tu eres mi princesa no te dejare jamás-me dijo acariciando mi mejilla

RIN AGACHATE- me dijo Meiko en un movimiento rápido obedecí

MEIKO DISPARÓ Y VI COMO LA BALA ATRAVESABA EL PECHO DE DELL

DELL CALLÓ A UN LADO DE MI EL ESTABA MUERTO AL FIN MUERTO

Kaito entro corriendo a la habitación pues el tiroteo había parado LA MAFIA DE DELL YA NO EXISTÍA

KAITO A LEN LE DISPARARON ESTA SANGRANDO MUCHO HAY QUELLEVARLO AL HOPITAL –Kaito lo tomo en sus brazos y salimos corriendo de la casa tomo su moto nos subimos y nos fuimos al hospital

EN EL HOSPITAL

RIN-dijo Kaito

Si Kaito que pasa- contesto rin dirigiéndole una sonrisa

Rin q quería decirte que q que me gustas mucho –dijo por fin Kaito –eres la chica más linda hermosa e inteligente que he conocido –confesó mientras veía como rin se sonrojaba

Kaito siento mucho no corresponderte porque en serio sé que tus sentimientos son sinceros te quiero mucho pero no te puedo amar-finalizó rin acariciando una mejilla de Kaito

FAMILIARES DEL JOVEN KAGAMINE-DIJO UN DOCTOR

SOMOS NOSOTROS-DIJO RIN

EL JOVEN KAGAMINE ESTA EN CIRUGÍA DE AHÍ PASARÁ A TERAPIA INTENSIVA PUES LA BALA SE ALOJÓ MUY CERCA DE SU CORAZÓN NO LE ASEGURAMOS QUE SOBREVIVA-FINALIZÓ EL DOCTOR

QUE?-dijo rin mientras una lagrima caía por su mejila

CONTINUARÁ…

DUN DUN DUUUUUN LEN SOBREVIVIRÁ?

BUENO ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO LES HAYA GUSTADO ME ESMERE MUCHO PARA HACERLO

AGRADEZCO QUE LO LEAN PERO PLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS DEJEN COMENTARIOS


	7. HOSPITAL

HOLIWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS KONICHIWA ESPERO QUE LES ESTÉ GUSANDO ESTE FIC

LEN: SE HA ESFORZADO MUCHO PERO QUE LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENTA ES

YO: QUE DIJISTE….. AHORA SI ME LAS VAS A PAGAR

LEN:L…. LO SIENTOOOOOOOOO AUXILIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO DIGANLE AL MASTER QUE LO ODIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

YO: SI RIN PREGUNTA POR EL DIGANLE QUE ESTA AMORDAZADO Y AMARRADO EN UN POSTE DE CABEZA… QUE COMIENCE EL FIC

RIN POV

_**LEN HERMANO MI PRINCIPE POR FAVOR NO ME DEJES TE AMO MUCHO-**_era lo único que podía pensar mientras Kaito me llevaba a casa para cambiarme iba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que ya habíamos llegado

Rin ya llegamos-me dijo Kaito

Eh? Si-me baje del auto

Len estará bien Rin no te preocupes –me intento reconfortar

Mhm-fue lo único que conteste y entre a la casa-pasa Kaito me voy a duchar enseguida bajo

Está bien rin tárdate todo lo que quieras – me dijo mientras se sentaba en el sillón y prendía la tele

Inmediatamente subí a mi cuarto tomé una toalla rosa que tenía mi nombre bordado que Len me había regalado y me metí a bañar sentía como el agua recorría todo mi cuerpo y sin pensarlo las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos confundiéndose y mezclándose con el agua comencé a llorar silenciosamente sintiéndome culpable por lo que le pasó a Len

Luego de un buen rato me salí de bañar me puse un pantalón de mezclilla una blusa rosa unos zapatos rosas y un moñito en mi cabello del mismo color (N/A: amo el color rosa)

Me maquillé un poquito y bajé con Kaito

KAITO POV

Escuché pasos así que voltee y vi a rin se veía hermosa pero faltaba un hermoso brillo en sus ojos pero aun así era divina

¿Quieres comer algo?- me preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa

C….Claro- conteste pues verdaderamente tenía hambre

RIN POV

No quería ser grosera así como recompensa por todo lo que había hecho lo invité a comer

Comencé a preparar una sopa….MARUCHAN OK NO estaba preparando un espagueti a la boloñesa (N/A: LE GUSTA LA COMIDA ITALIANA A KAITO)

Luego de que acabé de preparar la comida la comencé a servir y Kaito muy lindo me ayudó a poner la comida en la mesa

TUVIMOS UNA PLATICA MUY AMENA MIENTRAS COMIAMOS MUY AGUSTO CUANDO TERMINAMOS RECOGIMOS LA MESA Y KAITO LAVÓ LOS PLATOS LUEGO

Rin debemos volver al hospital-me dijo Kaito

Claro voy por una chamarra y nos vamos ok?

Si rin –me contestó muy dulcemente, el platicar con él me había subido un poco el ánimo pues lo traía por los suelos tome una chamarra bajé y nos fuimos al hospital a….. **A la triste realidad.**

Llegamos al hospital y un doctor nos llamó

FAMILIARES DEL JOVEN LEN KAGAMINE –DIJO

SOMOS NOSOTROS –CONTESTE CORRIENDO HACIA EL DOCTOR SEGUIDA DE KAITO-COMO SALIO LEN DE LA OPERACIÓN

LE VOY A SER SINCERO SEÑORITA RIN KAGAMINE…. LEN TUVO UNA OPERACIÓN MUY PELIGROSA DE MUY ALTO RIESGO EL…. EL… BUENO….. LA OPERACIÓN FUE TODO UN ÉXITO (N/A:LOS ESPANTÉ VERDAAAAAAAD) AHORA ESTÁ EN TERAPIA INTENSIVA PERO SE RECUPERA MUY SATISFACTORIAMENTE ESTA SEDADO EN ESTOS MOMENTOS PERO PUEDE PASAR A VERLO

GRACIAS- DIJE MUYYYYYY EMOCIONADA Y SEGUÍ AL DOCTOR ME LLEVÓ A UNA HABITACION ME METÍ EN ELLA Y AHÍ ESTABA MI ANGEL MI PRINCIPE MI QUERIDO LEN KAGAMINE

ME SENTÉ JUNTO A ÉL Y TOMÉ SU MANO Y LA COMENCÉ A ACARICIAR SE SENTÍA CALIDA COMO SIEMPRE- NO ME DEJES LEN PORFAVOR-SUSURRE MIENTRAS UNA LAGRIMA CAÍA POR MI MEJILLA EN ESE MOMENTO ME PARE Y LE DI UN TIERNO BESO EN SUS LABIOS FUE CORTO PERO TIERNO LUEGO SALI DEL CUERTO

LEN POV

NO TE DEJARÉ JAMAS MI PRINCESA HERMOSA-SUSURRÉ CAI DORMIDO

ESPERO QU LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO

SAYONARA DEJEN COMENTARIOOOOOOOOS PLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS SE LOS IMPLOROOOOO


	8. PIKO

**HOLIWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS AKI ESTA OTRO CAPITULO MAS ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE **

**LEN: YO LA AYUDÉ A ESCRIBIR EL FIC**

**YO: CLARO QUE NO TU SOLO ME DECIAS "NO TIENES IDEAS SE TE SECO EL CEREBRO Y COSAS POR EL ESTILO**

**LEN: PERO ERA TU MOTIVACIOOOON**

**YO : OLVIDALO ME JOR QUE COMIENCE EL FIC**

**DISCLAIMER: VOCALOID NO ME PERTENECE **

LEN POV

Los parpados me pesaban mucho pero eso no me importaba ESTABA ELIZ COMPLETAMENTE FELIZ MI FELICIDAD ERA INMENSA RIN MI PRINCESA RIN ME HABIA BESADO CUANDO ESTABA "DORMIDO" ELLA ME AMARÁ? ESO ESPERO PUES ESO QUERRIA DECIR QUE MIAMOR ES CORRESPONDIDO GENIAL!

Ea Kagamine sí que nos tenías preocupado – escuché una voz muy familiar- hombre acaso te has quedado mudo

P PIKO?-conteste

NO QUE VA SOY LA BELLA DURMIENTE OVIO ESTUPIDO E INGENUO AMIGO SOY PIKO

D DONDE ESTÁ RIN- pregunte de pronto ella me interesaba más que cualquier cosa es este mundo

AMIGO NO QUERIA SER YO QUIENTE LO DIJERA PERO A RIN LA HAN VUELTO A SECUESTRAR LO QUE QUEDO DE LA MAFIA DE DELL-me dijo con cara de tristeza y preocupación

QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- conteste sentándome de golpe en la cama

ÑAAAA ES BROMA DIJO QUE TENIA QUE IR POR ALGO IMPORTANTE

JODETE PIKO-casi hace que me dé un paro cardiaco

JIJIJIJIJI AHHH Y TAMBIEN ME DIJO QUE TE DIJERA QUE ERESUN DORMILON

P PERO POR QUE?-NO COMPRENDIA NADA

POR QUE? PORQUE ESTUVISTE DORMIDO 1 SEMANA SE TE HACE POCO MI QUERIDO HORRIBLE ESPANTOSO DURMIENTE

ENSERIO

SIP-ME DIJO MOVIENDO LA CABEZA AFIRMATORIAMENTE

LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN-ESCUCHE LA MAS LINDA Y HERMOSA VOZ DEL MUNDO LA ME MI PRINCESA- DESPERTASTE –MEDIJO CON UN LINDO BRILLO EN SUS OJOS –QUE BUENO- DIJO CORRIENDO HACIA MI Y SENTANDOSE EN MI CAMA ME ABRAZO YO SIN PENSARLO 2 VECES LE CORRESPONDI

RIN MI HERMOSA PRINCESITA ME ALEGRA QUE ESTES BIEN- TOME SU ROSTRO CON UNA MANO- P POR QUÉ LLORAS NO LLORES RIN PREFIERO VER TU SONRISA –LE DEJI MENTRAS ACARCIABA SU MEJILLA Y ELLA COMO POR ARTE DE MAGIA SONRIO DE NEVO

Ey ey EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY AUN EXISTO SIGO AQUÍ-dijo Piko algo enojado

Gomene-respondimos rin y yo al mismo tiempo

AYYY GEMELOS-respondió Piko aguantándose la risa entonces rin y yo hicimos un puchero en señal de enojo-jajajajajjajjajajajaj tú y rinjajajajajajjajajajaj sus carasjajajajjajajjajajjajajajlas las ajjajajjajajja tú y cara vistojajajajajajajajaja- rin y yo nos volteamos a ver

JOVEN LEN KAGAMINE-DIJO UN DOCTOR ALTO APUESTO DE CABELLO MORADO(N/A:GAKUPO KAMUI TODAVÍA NO ERA VOCALOID)-E EL

SI EL ESTÁ BIEN-DIJE CONTESTANDO PUES SE REFERIA APIKO

HOLA SEÑORITA HERMOSA-DIJO EL DOCTOR A RIN BESANDO SU MANO- ES UN PLACER CONOCERLA- DIJO ACERCANDOSE A ELLA-TIENES NOVIO?

ASI A QUE VENIA DOCTOR- DIJE CON UN TONO ALGO MOLESTO___**NI SE TE OCURRA VOLVER ACERCARTE A RIN MALDITO- PENSE **_

Bueno emmmm a que venía a si ya me acorde joven Kagamine ya está dado de alta ya puede abandonar el hospital- en eso una enfermera llegó y le dio un pudin al doctor- gracias enfermera por el pudin

PUDIN JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- PIKO COMENZÓ A REIRSE SIN CONTROL

Seguro que el joven está bien

Si doc. no se preocupe bueno no creo sabe que tiene sedantes para animal

Emmmm si por qué

Me daría uno

Tome aquí tiene- sin pensarlo 2 veces le lancé el sedante a Piko y este cayó inconsciente

No se preocupe nosotros nos lo llevamos –el doctor salió del cuarto

Rin tomó una pierna de Piko y lo comenzó a arrastrar yo solo me reí

R Rin t te podrías salir – le dije a mi princesa

Por qué- me contesto con inocencia

Es que me voy a cambiar

AH EMMM SI LO SIENTO-dijo sonrojándose un poco-lo saco o lo dejo-dijo señalando a Piko

Déjalo no hay problema

Ok – dijo con una sonrisa- te espero afuera

Vi como salía rin del cuarto sonreí y me comencé a cambiar mientras pensaba

"_**QUIEN RAYOS FUE EL LOCO ESQUIZOFRENICO QUE HIZO ESTAS BATAS DE HOSPITAL PUDIENDOLES PONER VELCRO O CUALQUIER OTRA COSA LES PUSO UN MALDITO LISTONCITO QUE POR MÁS QUE LO QUIERES CERRAR TE QUEDA DESCUBIERTA LA ESPALDA Y TODO LO DE ATRÁS "**_

RIN POV

LEN ESTÁ BIEN QUE BUENO MI PRINCIPE VOLVERÁ CONMIGO Y TODO VOLVERÁ A LA NORMALIDAD

LEN SALIO DEL CUARTO CON PIKO ARRASTRANDO ME TOMÓ DE LA MANO NOS FUIMOS

Continuara…


	9. MIS SENTIMIENTOS POR TI

**ESTE CAPITULO ES EL FINAL DE MI FIC ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE AHHH PERO YO SOLO ESCRIBÍ LA 1ERA MITAD TODO LO PERVERTIDO LO ESCRIBIÓ LEN QUE QUEDE CLARO**

**LEN: CLARO QUE NO **

**YO: CLARO QUE SI **

**LEN: QUE NO**

**YO: QUE SI Y TE CALLAS O NO COMPRO BANANAS UN AÑO**

**LEN:….**

**AMBOS: QUE COMIENCE EL CAPITULO FINAL DEL FIC…:'(**

LEN POV

_**Yo Len Kagamine he llegado a casa con mi princesa rin hoy me decidí le diré lo que siento por ella ya no lo aguanto más la amo alocadamente pero debo saber si ella me ama también y yo sé cómo-**_pensaba mientras entraba en la casa

A Piko lo habíamos pasado a dejar en su casa y de ahí habíamos ido a la nuestra

Rin me preparas un pastel? Por favor si?-le dije mientras entrabamos

Claro Len – me contesto rin con su hermosa sonrisa y su calidez de siempre- de banana verdad?

Siiii por favor – conteste-oye rin te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Claro-me dijo mientras sacaba todas las cosas para hacer el pastel de banana-cuál?

Emm… pu...Pues quería preguntarte quien te gusta?-le dije sonrojado mirando a un punto indefinido para no verla a los ojos

Quien me gusta-susurró

RIN POV

Quien me gusta-resonaba en mi mente la pregunta de Len NO PODIA MAS BIEN NO QUERIA CONTESTARLE

M….me. Dej...Dejarías pensarlo?-contesté sonrojada

C…claro-me contestó Len-me voy a bañar –me dijo saliendo de la cocina

Len tú me gustas-Susurré para mí misma y me puse a preparar el pastel

LEN POV

Salía yo de la cocina algo triste pero esperanzado cuando escuché que rin decía algo

Len tú me gustas-lo dijo casi inaudible pero yo lo escuche

Subí a mi cuarto corriendo de felicidad

RIN ME AMAAAAA-grite dentro de mí- me ama me ama me ama-se repetía dentro de mi cabeza tomé una toalla y con una sonrisa entre al baño que estaba en mi cuarto me descambie y me metí a bañar con cada gota que caía en mi cuerpo sentía como la felicidad aumetaba

ESTABA SEGURO SE LO DIRIA LE DIRÍA QUE ME GUSTA QUE LA AMO ALOCADAMENTE QUE ELLA ES MI VIDA ES MI SOL ES MI RAZON DE SER

El tiempo pasó rápido en la ducha cuando me fije en la hora vi que me había estado bañando UNA HORA Y MEDIA no me importó mucho

Tome mi pijama que contaba de un pants negro y una camisa de manga larga blanca con cuello redondo tome unas pantuflas negras y bajé a ver a rin

RIN POV

Escuche pasos bajando las escaleras pero como estaba en la cocina no me asomé a ver quién era sabía quién era LEN MI PRINCIPE

Te ayudo?- entro a la cocina

Bueno si quieres – dije con una sonrisa

Entre los dos tomamos las cosas (tazas café azúcar etc.) y las comenzamos a poner en la mesa luego ambos fuimos a la cocina por el pastel y los 2 intentamos tomarlo pero nuestras manos rozaron yo me sonroje un poco dejé que Len lo tomara y nos dirigimos a la mesa ahí lo corte y le serví un pedazo a Len y uno más para mi

Gracias Len-dije

Por qué?-me contestó algo confundido-yo soy el que debería agradecerte por el pastel

Gracias por salvarme por no alejarte de mí por quedarte a mi lado siempre-dije y una lágrima cayó por mi mejilla

Rin es lo menos que puedo hacer por todo lo que has hecho por mí-me dijo acercándose a mí y acariciando mi mejilla con sus cálidas manos-eres mi princesa mi vida mi niña bonita mi tenio (N/A: tenio es princesa celestial…. Ayyyy que leeendooo) te adoro ay que acabar de cenar si?

Claro Len – le conteste

Nuestra platica mientras cenábamos fue muy amena y agradable luego que acabamos lavamos los platos y una tormenta comenzó yo odio las tormentas luego se oyó un trueno yo me espanté y corrí a los brazos de Len

Len me abrazó cálidamente en sus brazos me sentía protegida, segura y querida

Rin todo está bien- me dijo acariciando mi cabello- rin quiero darte algo como agradecimiento por el pastel ¿puedo?

Claro pero no creo que sea nec...-Len me cayó con un beso en los labios sus labios eran suaves y perfectos

LEN POV

Besé a rin no lo podía creer esos labios para mi prohibidos se han vuelto de mi propiedad en ese instante sentí como poco a poco rin correspondía el beso y yo la tome por la cintura y la acerqué a mi luego con mi otra mano la tome por la nuca e intensifiqué el beso poco a poco pero el aire nos comenzó a hacer falta y nos separamos agitados

Rin te amo-le confesé por fin – te amo muchísimo alocadamente

L Len yo también te amo-le dije –y no como a un hermano si no como a algo más te amo enserio

La volví a besar pero esta vez apasionadamente comencé a acariciar su espalda poco a poco retrocedimos hasta topar en la esquina de la pared ahí rin comenzó a agacharse hasta que ambos quedamos sentados en el piso ahí sentados mi mano comenzó a descender hasta quedar posada en la pierna de rin y la comencé a acariciar

R rin te amo

Yo a ti Len n no crees que deberíamos pararnos del piso –me dijo sonrojada mientras la ayudaba a parar – v voy a cambiarme-su voz se escuchaba agitada- oye p puedo dormir contigo

C claro rin te espero en mi cuarto

Oye me llevas de cargando

Yo obedecí ciegamente la tomé entre mis brazos y la llevé hasta su cuarto la dejé luego me fui al mío la esperé y cuando llegó se veía divina traía puesta un pijama azul con encaje negro

Leen-me dijo corriendo hacia mi yo la atrape entre mis brazos y la abracé y besé

Quieres dormir a mi lado rin?-pregunte con tono algo pícaro y pervertido e hice que rin se sonrojara pero ella dio un giro a las cosas

Len sabes que te amo y me entrego a tu completa voluntad por la noche me voy a dejar llevar (N/A: fragmento de la canción BUTTERFLY ON YOUR RIGHT SHOULDER) llevar te parece?-me dijo con un tono nervioso y a la vez seductor

RIN TE AMO-LE DIJE COMENZADO A BESARLA

Y YO A TI LEN –me contestó correspondiéndome el beso

ESTA SERÍA UNA NOCHE MUY ACALORADA

_**FIN**_

_**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL FIC ME INSPIRE EN MI IMAGINACION FUE MUY LINDO HACERLO QUE DICEN LES GUSTARÍA SABER QUE HICIERON ESA NOCHE? BUENO SI ES SÍ O ES NO NO ME DIGAN DEJEN COMENTARIOS PLISSSS BYE HASTA OTRO FIC**_


End file.
